The invention concerns a device for accommodating at least one sonographic probe for adjusting it and fixing it to the skull of a patient having a support frame which can be mounted thereto and on which the probe rests displaceably in a probe mounting.
A device of that kind is to be found in the specification of the present applicants' German Utility Model No. 92 10 071, having a holding plate for fixing to the human head, on which holding plate a probe holder is mounted displaceably and fixably at any location with respect to the holding plate. The probe holder includes a holding portion for the probe, mounted pivotably relative to the holding plate in the probe holder.
With knowledge of those facts the inventor set himself the aim of further improving a holding arrangement of the general kind set forth, in particular in regard to adaptation to the measuring window of the skull and simplicity of the device.
That object is attained by the teaching of the independent claim; the appendant claims set forth advantageous developments.
In accordance with the invention the support frame is designed in a spectacles-like configuration with a nose loop and a pair of holding loops which adjoin the nose loop on both sides, wherein the spacing between the nose loop and ear loops or corresponding retaining members that project from the free ends of the support frame is adjustable. Two strip-like carrier tongues are rotatably and longitudinally displaceably mounted on each holding loop, the tongues being connected together at one end by a yoke which is pivoted thereto; the yoke is part of the probe mounting.
The nose loop can be part of the support frame or, in another design configuration, it can be arranged to be variable in respect of spacing relative to the support frame, for adaptation to the shape of the skull of the user.
The two carrier tongues extend approximately parallel to each other in the normal position and can be displaced in any manner in the fashion of the sides of a parallelogram, at one side of which the probe mounting is moved. When the desired skull window has been found, it is only necessary to tighten just onescrew in order to fix the probe mounting on the skull.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention the carrier tongue has a longitudinal slot as a guide for a mounting pin of the side portion about which the carrier tongue is rotatable and on which it is also displaceable over the entire length of the carrier tongue.
So that the spectacles-like support frame can be easily fixed on the skull, projecting from the free ends of the side portions are the retaining members in the form of ear plugs which are inserted into the auditory canal of the patient and which together with the nose loop provide a three-point mounting for the support frame on the skull. There is no longer any need for complicated fixing of the device on the skull.
If the nose loop is part of the support frame, associated with the ends thereof at both sides are telescopic strips which include the ear plugs; the spacing from the latter to the nose loop is variable by virtue of the displaceable telescopic strips, here too for adaptation to the shape of the skull of the user.